


You’re Ours.

by HarderPleasex3



Category: Hemlock Grove, Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dominant, F/M, Fetish, Jedi, Kissing, Knife Play, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pain, Punishment, Rewarded, Rough Sex, Smut, Smutty, Spanking, Submissive, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, chocking, cum, daddy - Freeform, i own you, intercourse, lots of smut, pleasure - Freeform, some blood, sub, swallow, three way, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarderPleasex3/pseuds/HarderPleasex3
Summary: So this is my first smut. I split the beginning into two chapters. If you all like it I have some ideas to continue :) Pretty much about you and Kylo Ren and Bill skarsgard having kinky play time with lotttsss of smut, daddy dom/you submissive play, and passion. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Bill Skarsgård/Reader, Bill Skarsgård/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, kylo Ren/billskarsgard
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

You were gifted with not one but two gorgeous boyfriends with dominating personalities; Kylo Ren and Roman Godfrey. You had been working as a dancer at the town's high-end strip club, The Calico Kitty, when you met the duo. They were longtime friends and did everything together (and I mean everything). They spotted you up on that stage through light fog dressed in 6 inch clear heels with a leather strap. You were rocking a tight leather mini dress that fit your figure like a glove; breasts on the edge of being exposed completely and your bottom peaking through the lower hem of the dress. Your long H/C hair was twirling with every spin around the pole. It was a Wednesday late afternoon so the place was pretty dead with a few regulars at the bar and Roman and Kylo sitting front and center at the stage where you were dancing. Their eyes were so fixed on you that their lips parted ever so little and their pupils dilated so far that they almost reached the edges of their irises. Their bodies started to gravitate closer to you ever so slightly like they were floating out of their seats towards you. You were used to men coming in violating you with their eyes and trying to cop a feel here and there; but it was different with Kylo and Roman. Your heart started racing and you felt like you were either going to float away or hit the stage face first. What was this sudden onset of feelings? Were you nervous? Turned on? Or just faint from skipping breakfast? With so many emotions clouding your judgement you weren't sure what all of this was or where it was all coming from.

"You..you guys ha-having a good time?" You managed to mumble out while trying to make eye contact with them.

Then Roman spoke, "Uh..um .. shit.. I can't even get a word out you are drop dead gorgeous."  
Kylo just nodded in agreement. They were like thirsty vampires about to rip you apart. Little did you know that Roman actually was one; but you had a feeling the way his teeth started to peek through his lips as his thirst grew. You had always wanted to be with a vampire because of their domineering persona; not to mention you had sexual fantasies about blood dripping down from you neck to your core and a vampire licking it all up with one swift movement. You could tell Kylo wasn't from around this area, or even this planet to be exact, from the way he dressed. He had black leather gloves on and a tight black outfit with armor around his arms, chest, and legs. It was rare but not unusual to have people from other galaxies or planets visit earth. Earth was already so populated that it wasn't exactly the most popular planet to settle down. Either way, the two mysterious men really struck something deep down in you. It felt like your stage set was going by so slow and you were counting the minutes until you could be done just to scurry up to the dressing room and get yourself together. 

Just as the end of your set approached, the two men waved you down for a moment of their attention.

"Hey, when you're done up there, you should come sit with us," Kylo manager to mutter. 

"Yeah we won't bite; unless you want us to." Roman said with a smirk not losing eye contact with you at all. 

You nervously replied, "Um ye-yeah let me go freshen up quick and I'll be right down. Order me a drink? Gin and tonic with no lime?"

"We got you babe." Roman suggestively replied.

You had gotten back to the dressing room and sat down in your area where all of your makeup and toiletries were laid out. You stared at yourself for a good 30 seconds trying to get yourself together; repeating mantras to relax yourself and to try and rid of these overwhelming emotions that these two mysterious men had made you feel. You touched up your makeup, fixed your hair, and started to walk down the stairs to meet with the guys. As you peeled around the corner, you could see them sitting at a table all the way in the back corner both with drinks in hand and your gin and tonic sitting on the table. You took one last deep breath and made your way over. They sprawled up out of their seats to greet you. 

"Hey there ... wait what was your name?" Kylo spoke.

"We want your real name and not your stage name gorgeous." Roman interrupted. 

"My stage name is Skylar, but my real name is Y/N. Thanks again for the drink Mr..." You waited for their reply.

"Roman and Kylo. I'm from Hemlock Grove and Kylo has been hiding out on Earth and living with me for the past 4 months trying to avoid the Supreme Leader." Roman answered.

Kylo quickly continued off of Romans reply, "To be clear, I'm not someone who regularly runs away from their problems, but when you're conflicted between using your powers for good or evil, it's best to avoid it altogether."

"Wait, what powers?" You replied.

"I..I am a Jedi. Don't worry I wont peek into your mind and emotions too much." Kylo giggled as he replied.

You were so intrigued you had to stop your jaw from dropping. You have heard the legends before but hadn't ever met a Jedi. Now it was starting to make sense that he was hiding out on Earth. Jedi's are a force to be reckoned with, no pun intended, and are sought after when it comes to battle. You wanted to know more but also found yourself blushing because you knew Kylo could read you; your thoughts and emotions weren't safe from his Jedi abilities. 

Roman seemed to be enjoying himself; he had his ankle sitting across his other leg with his elbow resting on said leg. His face was resting on his hand covering his mouth; covering his expression. He had this smug giddy look on his face and he kept glaring back and forth between myself and Kylo like he was up to something.

You started to blush at the way they were looking at you; like they wanted to pounce and devour you. You know you should be scared but you weren't in the slightest. It's like they had your complete and utter trust.

"I know I said I wouldn't pry into your thoughts, but I can't help but get this feeling that you are curious about us; that you want to explore some of your deep desires with us." Kylo seductively spoke at you.

No wonder Roman was looking at Kylo the way he was; they knew what you were feeling and they could feel what you wanted. They were up to something and honestly, at that point, you were eager to find out.

Your reply was delayed but spoken non the less, "Oh yeah? What makes you so sure that I would want to explore these deep desires with you? And how do I know we are on the same page?"

Roman answered this time; uncrossing his legs and leaning in closer to you, "Because we know. We know you want us. You know what Kylo is and you know what I am. I can see your heart beating faster than normal. I can see the blood flowing throughout your body and making its way to your core. I can sense that you want me to bite into those pretty little thighs of yours until you bleed. I can sense that you want Kylo to use his powers to hold you down while we both dominate your helpless body; while we both lick up your blood from your neck to your throbbing-wet core. We know this because we want it just as badly as you do and we can sense the agreement. What do you say sugar? Will you give yourself to us in return for complete and utter bliss?" They were both impatiently waiting for a reply.

You were in complete shock. Was this real? Was this really happening? What are the chances of two powerful dominating people coming into your work and wanting the same things that you want? You started to feel a slight wet spot in your panties begin to pool. Your fingertips were all prickly because of the lack of blood in your upper body. You had have never wanted something so badly in your life and you just froze without response.

Kylo answered for you, "We will take that as a yes. " They both stood up; Kylo's hand grazing yours as he walked by and Romans hand brushing the hair out of your face as he took one more deep thirsty look into your eyes before following Kylo out of the club. Before they were completely out of sight, Roman uttered, "Meet us out back after your shift. Look for the silver Audi. You can follow us back to our place. It's only about a ten minute drive. See you there gorgeous."  
———————————————————————————  
Hey guys! This is my first smut/fanfiction. I wrote out the first two chapters so I'll be publishing them bob. I hope you like it :)


	2. Time to Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys :) all smut and no holding back!

Your shift was done only minutes after they had left. You went to cash out your tips for larger bills and hopped in the shower really quick before gathering your belongings and getting dressed. You were wearing a black lace thong with a black garter belt attaching your thigh-high stockings to your panties. You had a black criss cross bra that matched the panties you were wearing and it hooked in the front. The only change of clothes you brought were sweatpants and a tee shirt because you were planning on going straight home after work. You had your cherry blossom print silk robe that went down to just above your knees that you usually wore in between stage sets. You decided to just throw that on over your lingerie and head out. After all, it was all coming off anyhow. You made my way towards your little neon green Volkswagen beetle feeling the wetness in your panties with every hurried step you took. You were like a dog in heat. You couldn't stop thinking about what was just about to happen. Usually you're am more shy than this but you had never wanted something to happen so badly in your life. You drove from the employee parking to the customer parking to look for their car. It wasn't hard to find since they were 1 of 2 cars in the parking lot. Roman was standing against the car holding a cigarette with his thumb and pointer finger taking one last puff before flicking it to the ground. He turned and looked at me with this smirk on his face. He then got in the car with Kylo and began driving. You took a deep breath and began to follow them. You could feel your heart pounding all throughout your body. Your thighs were instinctively squeezing together to try and ease the ache that was building between your legs. You tried to concentrate on your driving while counting down the minutes until you would arrive at their house.

You had to be almost there because you were driving for just about 8 minutes. All of a sudden, their Audi turns left onto a secluded road that you wouldn't have seen if you were not following them. It was a gravel road with no street lights of any kind; just forrest and trees. You approached an old gothic looking gate at which time they came to a stop and Roman hung himself out of the window to reach a keypad and began typing in a code. As the gate opened, he signaled you to follow. You looked forward to the house in awe; holy shit. You couldn't believe this is where they lived. I mean what the hell did they do for a living to have this much land and living space to themselves? There was a fountain surrounded by a cobblestone roundabout and the dark grey house stood 3 stories tall with big open windows. You had to admit, you were a bit nervous. You were going into a complete stranger's house to be sexually dominated by two complete strangers. You knew how wrong this felt but you also didn't care. You wanted this so badly that you couldn't contain myself. 

You parked and followed the boys to the door. "After you gorgeous." Muttered Roman while putting out his arm for you to follow into the house. The house was breathtaking. There was a huge chandelier when you walked in followed by a double staircase on both sides of the entrance. The boys started to walk up while you were still standing just inside beyond the door trying to take in this incredible architecture. 

"You coming?" Kylo exclaimed. You replied, "Yes." and hurried your way up the stairs behind them. We reached this big open loft with windows as walls. There was a California king size bed smack in the middle of the loft. There were walk in closets on both sides of the room. The trim around the room was blood red and the sheets were silky black.

"So who's room is this?" You anxiously asked. They both looked at each other and giggled.

"It's more of a leisure room... you know for activities and such. Sometimes we just chill in here playing video games and watching movies. It's the biggest space in the house with the best view so we thought why not make it sort of a playroom." Kylo replied back.

You were stuck in an awkward silence. At this point your feelings of lust turned to anxiety. How was this going to start? How was this going to play out? You wanted them so badly but you are not really one for making the first move. You like to be told what to do and controlled; dominated.

Roman begin talking and walking towards you at the same time, "Don't be shy little one. I feel your emotions remember? Let's get to what we really want to do. Are you going to be a good girl and do as we say?" You nodded in agreement as he roughly grabbed your chin and pulled your face close to his. His warm breath breathing in your face and down your neck. All of a sudden, you feel your hair being tugged back with such force you gasp. At this moment, Roman is still holding your chin and Kylo is pulling your hair down so he can see your face too from behind me. You immediately feel the dominance from both of them and it causes your eyes to flutter in pleasure. 

"Look how bad she wants us," Kylo said to Roman.

"She will have to be a good little girl and listen to everything we say if she wants to get rewarded. Let us start by removing this robe." Replied Roman.

Roman let go of your face and began to undo your robe while Kylo now had a grip around your hair holding it like a ponytail would. He noticed your outfit under your robe as Roman took it off and commented on it, "Well well well. I don't believe I saw this outfit while you were at work today. You wouldn't happen to have been holding out on us would you?"

"N-nno sir. I saved it just for you two to see and no one else," You trembled in reply. 

"Now that's a good princess," replied Roman.

"Before we play, we have a safe word we would like you to use if you are uncomfortable at any time. If you scream out in pleasure or pain and don't use the word, we will assume that means that you want us to continue. The word is apple and if at anytime you are not okay with anything please say it. As for birth control I assume you are on some form of birth control?" You nodded. You had an IUD so you were all set. Kylo continued, "That's a good girl. For your own peace of mind, we have our latest testing results showing no STD's or STIs so we are all set to continue." That was reassuring since you didn't even meet these men till today. 

"Let's get to it then." Roman ended all of the small talk with those five words followed by a light double slap on your cheek. Both Kylo and Roman released their hold on you leaving you to stand still by yourself while they took off their suit jackets and unbuttoned the cuffs on their undershirt. They were left wearing black dress pants and white tanks that were so tight you could see every outline of their toned bodies through the shirts. 

"Don't move an inch without our permission understood?" Kylo bent over and whispered in your ear. "Yes daddy—sir. I mean sir—shit." Oh my god. What had you just said. You didn't even think those words would ever come out of your mouth. It's not like you have daddy issues, you just see him and Roman as figures of authority. You were waiting for them to laugh at you or just end the whole ordeal altogether, but instead it got dead quiet. They looked at each other with their jaws slightly ajar. 

Kylo then responded,"Oh fuck Y/N. Don't you ever be embarrassed to call us that." Roman jumped in placing his hands on both sides of your face, "That's like.. the most honorable turn on both of us could wish for. So don't be ashamed baby girl, your daddys are going to take the best care of you. And if you're a good princess, you will get rewarded. But if you are a bad little princess, then you will get punished like one. Nod if you understand." You nodded then continued to stay in place like they requested.

They then started to encroach on you from both sides; pressing themselves on you; inspecting every inch of you like you were on display. Kylo grabbed your bra straps, stretching them as far as they could go while placing small kisses behind your ear. Then he let go of your bra straps and they snapped so hard you jumped a little. Roman took a few steps back then spoke, "I want you on all fours. Kylo, lets go sit on the edge of the bed and let our little kitten crawl to us."

That's just what you did. When they sat on the edge of the bed, you crawled slowly towards them never breaking eye contact. God you just wanted them to inflict pleasurable pain on you. You wanted to satisfy them so badly; you were aching for their cocks. You reached them and proceeded to sit up and your hands started wandering towards their cocks. You wanted them so badly; in your mouth, in your pussy, in your ass if they wanted. But you were quickly stopped when they both grabbed each of your arms in unison. It snapped you out of your thirsty trance. 

Kylo began to speak, "Did we say you could touch us? Did you ask permission?" You didn't answer. You didn't know what to say. You wanted them so badly; to please them and for them to please you. You were a bit angry that you were so abruptly cut off from their erections. You sat back and crossed your arms and avoided eye contact with them. Then you did something you knew would cause you to receive a punishment; you rolled your eyes. Part of you was truly upset while the other part of you kinda wanted to be punished. 

"Oh I know you did not just give us attitude Y/N. And uhm excuse me?? Why are your eyes roaming all around and avoiding us? You better look at me girl." Roman spoke with anger in his words.

"I just really wanted to—" you were cut off by Kylo grabbing you by your jaw. "Did we say you could speak?" He looked at Roman then continued talking. You started to tear up a bit realizing how serious they were. You quickly turned that fear into pleasure by remembering that this was exactly what you wanted. "You are going to get punished little one. We need to teach you a lesson before this goes any further. Stand up. NOW."

You complied and stood up. You were excited and terrified at the same time. What were they going to do. Then all of a sudden you felt pressure on your neck; Kylo was using the force to hold you in place by your neck. You could barely breathe. Roman then stood up and went to his drawer. He pulled out a 9 inch knife that was 3 inches wide. Oh no. What are you gotten yourself into? 

"I want you to bend over and spread your legs. Put your hands on each side of Kylo. Look him straight in the eyes. This is going to be just as embarrassing as it is painful darling." Roman spoke.

"Whhh—-what are you ggg—going to do with that?." You trembled in response with Roman behind you. You felt the cold blade graze up your legs cutting the ties from your garter to your stockings. He then brought the knife down your back pressing a little to break the skin. You gasped out in pain and pleasure at the same time. Then he continued to cut off your panties in one swift motion. You could hear them as they ripped. 

"You are going to get 10 hard licks from this knife on your bare ass. You will not move. You will not yell. You will count and say 'thank you' daddy' after every one. Oh, and you will be looking into Kylo's eyes the whole time so he can see your pain and desperation; so he can see the embarrassment in your eyes. If you break any of these rules, it'll be 40 with the belt. Understood?" You nodded at Roman. A... a spanking with a knife? You didn't know how this was going to go. You've only dreamt about being spanked and this situation was like nothing you'd ever dreamt about. You felt as little embarrassed as you had to hold yourself up only inches from Kylo's face while you got a bare bottom spanking.

Then, without warning, the first one came down hard. You didn't break contact with Kylo but you had forgotten to count. Roman pushes the tip of the knife into your upper left buttcheek. You quickly replied, "One, thank you daddy." SMACK. The second one came down. You counted that one on time still staring into Kylo's eyes. You handled the next three fine; but when it got to six, your legs were getting shaky and your eyes were tearing up. Kylo smirked at you for being weak. Then you toughed out the rest starting to feel pleasure around the last two. Being so degraded and punished by two beautiful men was so horrifying it was hot. 

"Well well well. It looks like someone is enjoying themselves." Roman spoke as he spread your butt cheeks apart to look at your wet cunt. Oh no. What was he going to do about this? You couldn't help it. He demanded that you turn around and show Kylo. Once again, you felt degradation having to expose yourself to someone in such a manner. Then out of nowhere, Kylo licked from the middle of your upper thigh to your wet pussy and stopping. You groaned louder than you anticipated. Fuck did you want his tongue to go further. You didn't know what was worse, the spanking or the teasing.

Kylo looked at Roman and spoke, "She handled that pretty well, I think she deserves a little reward. With a little pain of course. Stand up straight Y/N." You complied instantly. Kylo laid flat on the bed with his head in between your legs looking up at you as you straddled his face. He was still; he was waiting for Roman. Roman then grabbed your neck from behind forcing you to look over your shoulder at him. Roman then proceeded to stick his tongue down your throat until both of your tongues were battling for dominance. Kylo was still just laying there; I could feel his warm breath against my cunt. You moaned into each other's mouths until Roman started kissing behind your ear and down your neck. Then you felt a sharp spike in your neck right on the edge of your shoulder; Roman had bit you with his fangs. He was sucking on your neck and you could feel the blood being sucked out. As your blood started dripping down your breasts and belly, it made its way to your core. You then learned why Kylo was waiting there; to lick up the blood that dripped down your pussy with all of your sweet juices. You were in heaven. Your legs were twitching from Kylo's tongue licking your labia and clit in a hard circular motion. You couldn't stop moaning from Roman draining your neck. You then spoke, "Thank you so much daddys. Thank you than—-" you were cut off by a familiar feeling; your pussy was starting to tighten, you were starting to move all sloppily; you were building up your orgasm and were in total ecstasy about to reach your release. Your moans got louder; you started thrusting your wet pussy on Kylo's face. You begged them both to let you cum murmuring, "Daddy Roman and Daddy Kylo can I —I plea—-please cum for you." Roman and Kylo made eye contact and nodded in approval. Roman, while still draining your neck, then grabbed the front clasp of your bra releasing your firm perky breasts and hard as diamonds nipples. Roman caressed both of your breasts from behind you and then squeezed at your nipples while Kylo sped up on your pussy with his tongue adding a finger into your core. They were ready for you to cum and they wanted you to cum hard. With all of the electricity felt throughout your body from  
Romans bite and nipple tugging, to Kylo's finger in your tight wet core as he twirled his tongue in circles around your clit, you felt the release begin. You moaned their names as you orgasmed; your eyes rolling back into your head. Your body became limp as you grinded on Kylo's face with your walls twitching in ecstasy. You filled up Kylo's mouth with your cum and he lapped every bit of it up and swallowed it as moans escaped his mouth. 

Your moans tapered off slowly; echoing throughout the room. Then, Roman and Kylo abruptly stopped what they were doing leaving you to collapse on the bed looking up at the both of them standing on the end of the bed with your legs spread open wanting and needing more of them. Oh how you longed for their cocks to spring free of the jail they were in and to please both of the men while getting off to the sight of them. 

They both looked at you with Roman speaking, "God she wants more; but I haven't even gotten to taste those sweet juices of hers." Roman then turned his bloodstained mouth to Kylo and Kylo turned his cum ridden face to Romans face. Roman got his face really close to Kylo's and licked his mouth clean of your juices; Kylo moaning at Romans warm tongue encircling his lips. You couldn't believe what you had just seen. Two of the most beautiful men you have ever seen with their mouths adjoined. You gasp and squeeze your thighs together and let out a loud moan before grabbing your own mouth to silence yourself. You hadn't expected that to turn you on as much as it did. Even though it has been only mere minutes since you came, you wanted to cum again just at the sight of them doing what they were doing. 

"Well would you look at that Kylo; she already wants to cum again just at the sight of us. You like it when Kylo and I touch don't you little princess?"Roman said.

"I... I have never seen anything so.. so... beautiful and hot before. I could get off to just the sight of you two. Fuck daddys I really really need you right now please please fill me up with your cocks. I'll be a good angel I prom—-." You had replied but were quickly cut off by an immense amount of pressure around your neck. Kylo was using the force to squeeze your neck leaving you quietly gasping.

Kylo then responded, "Eager are we? Come over here now little one. If you want my cock you must undo my pants with only your mouth. And I expect you to suck me to the edge. Think you can handle that?" You nodded immediately followed by Kylo releasing your neck. You could already feel the bruises beginning to form and you loved it. 

You were so eager to get your drooling mouth to work on Kylo's pants that you practically plunged head first into his bulge. You bit hard onto his belt pulling it through the metal loop that was keeping it in place. You then gritted the end of the belt in between your teeth as hard as you could while you pulled the belt through every loophole in one fast tug. You dropped the belt onto the floor making eye contact with Kylo as you did. You could see how flushed his face was and how ajar his mouth was in awe. You then continued with the button; biting the fabric around the buttonhole and pulling it over the button leaving only the zipper to be undone. You could see his cock growing harder at the sight of you so eagerly stripping him with your mouth. You then traced the zipper with your tongue until the zipper was laying flat on your tongue. Then you bit down softly and unzipped his pants releasing his bulge even more. His pants dropped to the floor as he took off his shirt in response. There was only a thin piece of fabric separating you from his cock. You started to clench your thighs together; feeling the wetness pool in your core and drop down your thighs. You bit the waistband around Kylo's drawers and lowered them to his knees; springing his huge hard cock out of entrapment. It sprung out so violently that it smacked his stomach then proceeded to stand straight, upwards, and curved. There was precum already glistening on the head of his cock. Roman was behind you smirking at your reaction to Kylo's dick. 

"Well; what are you waiting for? You know what I want. Be a good princess and I'll reward you. Remember, no hands." Kylo uttered.

It didn't take you long to plunge yourself forward and take his entire cock in one motion. Kylo let out a groan not expecting you to start off so deep. You aimed to please and this brought a muffled moan out of your mouth. You began taking him deep and swirling your tongue around on his head every time you reached the tip before deep-throating his member. You instinctively reached to cup his balls when you were interrupted by Kylo yelling at you.

"I said no touching didn't I?" Kylo reacted.

"I—I know I was just trying to make sure you were receiving the most pleasure and I—" you were cut off my Roman smacking your ass, which was sticking out bare in his view, and tugging your hair back so you could make eye contact with him. 

Roman spoke, "WE get to tell you how to pleasure us. WE are the ones in charge here little one. Don't assume anything. It is kind of you to want to give us the most pleasure but you may only do so with our permission. Understood?" You nodded in reply.

Roman continued, "Good. To make sure it doesn't happen again I'm going to smack that pretty little ass of yours while you bring Kylo to his edge. You're already a bit bruised from earlier so this should really hurt."

Oh fuck. You knew this was going to hurt like a bitch. You could already feel the welts on your ass from your earlier disobedience. Even though you were nervous, you felt yourself become wetter at the thought of Roman smacking your ass while Kylo was deep down your throat. You hated being told what to do on a regular basis. But in bed it was so much different. The taboo feeling of being so vulnerable and getting pleasure out of pain made you wet at the thought. 

Your attention was immediately brought back to focus when you heard and felt a SMACK... SMACK on your sore bottom. Roman quickly brought his hand down twice in a row in the same spot with so much force his hand stung. The yelps and moans that escaped your mouth that was around Kylo's cock made Kylo's eyes roll back in his head. 

"Fff—fuck (Y/N). Those sweet little yelps and moans are vibrating my cock. It fff—feels —oh god— keep going." Kylo moaned. 

SMACK.. SMACK SMACK SMACK. Roman kept slapping your ass squeezing at your cheeks in between each smack. He paused to spread your warm aching cheeks apart to notice how wet you were. 

"Well well well. Someone is liking this a little much. Your pussy is drenched and aching for more. I think it's time for a treat; what do you think Kylo? Are you close enough to the edge?" Roman uttered. Kylo hesitated because the pleasure was too good. A few seconds later he nodded in agreement. 

Before you knew it, Kylo's cock was out of your mouth and him and Roman both pointed to the bed. You laid down flat as the two men approached you. Kylo sat up to the right of your head grabbing your face and gazing into your eyes; mascara running down your face from taking his cock like a good girl. 

"God you're so beautiful like this (Y/N)." Kylo replied as he placed his lips passionately on yours; holding you by both of your cheeks as he stuck his tongue down your throat and gifted your lips with extremely passionate kisses. 

You almost wanted to cry because the lust behind Kylo's kisses was so authentic and you could feel electricity throughout your body. While you were still kissing Kylo, you felt a cool breeze between your legs as they were spread open by Roman. You peaked your eyes down to try and see what he was doing but you were quickly brought back to Kylo's embrace; Kylo's hands around your neck now with both of your moans battling for volume. 

Lost in your lust with Kylo, you let out a huge moan practically screaming into Kylo's mouth when you felt Roman biting his way up your thighs; inching his way up towards your pussy.

Kylo pulled you back ending your kiss to look you in the eye and speak, "Baby you sucked my cock so nicely and took Roman's punishment like a good little princess. It's time for us to return the favor. You are going to hold on to me and kiss me while Roman eats your glistening pussy out. After that, you're going to get fucked. Both of us are going to fuck you raw. You can only cum when we say. Understand little one?" 

You nodded and your eyes fluttered in so much pleasure at the thought of your drenched pussy getting the attention it needed. Kylo smiled and placed his swollen lips on yours; holding your face and pushing your hair back behind your ears. Your thighs were quivering because you knew Roman was going to have his mouth on your pussy at anytime. 

Roman's bites up your thighs finally ended in one big lick up your entire cunt; you gasped and moaned into Kylo's mouth. He grabbed your hand and held it tight. 

"I got you baby. Just keep your lips on mine. I wanna feel those sweet little sounds in my mouth as Roman pleasures you. Squeeze my hand tight if you need to." Kylo said. You nodded and your moans got louder as Roman swirled his tongue around your clit like a twister. He followed by two curved fingers going into your pussy and pressing upwards at your g-spot while continuing to eat you out. You squeezed Kylo's hand harder and harder and he responded by kissing you harder. It was like he was your guide through your pleasure and your orgasm to come. You felt so connected to Kylo in that moment. It was almost sweet that he wanted to experience your pleasure with you and help you to control it. Your lips kept going limp as you edged on your orgasm. You felt everything tightening in your lower belly and your toes were pointed beyond how stretched they should be. Your calves were burning and you pulled on Kylo's hair. You pulled away from him to ask him permission to cum.

"Sir I—I'm gonna cum. Can I please cum for you and Roman? Please please—-." You were cut off with Kylo holding your face close to his but not touching. He replied, "Yes my sweet girl, cum for me and Roman. Don't break eye contact with me while you cum understood?" You nodded and looked deep into his dilated hazel eyes. Roman sped up his motions with his tongue and fingers. Kylo was holding your face with one hand under your chin but your faces weren't touching. His other hand was jerking his cock at the sight of you beginning to cum. Your mouth was ajar as you began screaming in pleasure and Kylo's mouth was open muttering soft moans. Everything below your waist was tightening and your breaths became labored as you squeezed your thighs around Romans head and began to cum. 

"Cum for me baby girl cum for me." Kylo spoke. And with that command you stared deep into his eyes and spoke, "I am sir I am—-oh fuck baby oh fff—uuuckk ahhh!" You had reached your nirvana. You came with your walls clenching Roman's fingers and your clitoris twitching in response to Roman's tongue. You were thrusting your waist in unison with Roman's licks.  
"That's my good girl. Fuck look at you all spent out from cumming for me baby. Daddy wants to be inside of that sweet pussy of yours; pounding you into oblivion. You haven't felt pleasure yet sweetheart." And just like that Roman pulled back and Kylo was on top of you; half of his weight on you and half of his weight on his elbows. He started thrusting onto you with kissing you passionately while moving your arms above your head. You head Roman unbuckling his pants and the weight of his belt dropping his pants to the floor. You could see his hard member while Kylo began kissing your neck. As if the pleasure of Kylo's kisses against your neck and his cock brushing against your folds wasn't enough, Roman was looking you dead in the eyes while freeing his hard cock from his boxers. Your jaw dropped even more than it had. Roman's cock was so hard and needed attention so badly you just wanted to pounce up and take care of him. Kylo looked back up at you and spoke "It's my turn right now sweetness. Roman is going to jerk himself to the sight of me fucking you fast and hard. We are going to switch off and you will obey every little thing we tell you to. Understood?" You began to nod but was cut off with Kylo's cock hitting your cervix in one hard, swift movement. You screamed into each other's mouths in pleasure. He was pounding into you hard but slow at first, then he sped up. The sounds of skin slapping skin and the feeling of his lower belly rubbing against your clit almost sent you into oblivion.

"Fuck (Y/N) you're so ready for me. You're—-fuck—ss—so tight around my massive cock. Fucking damnit (Y/N) you will be the death of me." Kylo spoke. 

Roman was jerking his cock harder and faster while looking at the two of you. "Okay Kylo; my turn." He spoke while practically pushing Kylo out of the way. Roman wasn't as gentle as Kylo was with his kisses. He jumped onto you so quick; quivering in pleasure and bit your lower lip until you tasted blood. You growled at him; hissing in bliss. He licked all around your lips; the taste of the blood driving him over the edge. He then stuck his tongue in your mouth practically gagging you with it as he slowly put his cock at your entrance. He pulled your head back by your hair and spoke, "You ready for this baby? You ready to take this cock for me? I'm going to fuck your little pussy so hard until I'm about to cum. At that moment I'm going to shove it down your throat and cum as you and Kylo also cum; we will all cum at the same time my princess." Finally you got to have Roman's sweet cock in your mouth along with the treat of your arousal coating it. 

Roman slowly slid inside of you gasping at your tightness. Him and Kylo both had huge cocks but they used them differently. Roman began thrusting into you harder and harder while Kylo was jerking off at an alarming rate near your face. 

"BBB-bbabby I'm so close to cumming. You ready to take this cock deep down your throat for me? Swallowing all of my cum for me while Kylo unloads into that sweet pussy of yours?" 

"Yyy-yyess," you groaned. You immediately felt a grasp around your neck but nothing was there; Kylo was using the force to choke you. It didn't seem soft enough for pleasure; this was a punishment. But why? Oh shit. You didn't say daddy.

"I—iii mean— yy-yess daddy." You struggled to get the words out underneath Kylo's hold. It was quickly released once you corrected your mistake. 

"Good girl." Muttered Kylo.

"Baby when I pull out and Kylo sticks his cock in you, you have our permission to cum with us. But only when we are ready." You agreed and started gripping at the underside of the headboard as Roman pounded into our harder and harder. He was holding your neck with one hand and the other hand was pulling at your hair; forcing you to look at him. He started to get sloppy and pulled out quickly making his way to kneel to the right of your head. Just as he stuck his cock down your throat, you felt Kylo's dick re-enter your pussy. This time Kylo was speeding up on the edge of his orgasm while you could feel Roman's cock in your mouth building up to explode. You felt that all too familiar tightening in your abdomen and you were about to join them in finishing. 

"Fff—ffuckkk daddy's—I-iii- I'm ready when you are, I promise I'll be a good little princess and wa—it for you." 

Roman and Kylo both looked at each other and you could see the sloppiness in their gaze and movements. They were about to cum. 

"Swallow me baby. Now." Yelled Roman. He stuck his cock down in your mouth as far as he could and you milked the cum out of his cock making sure to get every last drop. The bitterness and sweetness of his cum mixed with Kylo pounding into you sent you over the edge. You tightened your pussy around Kylo's dick; you were cumming hard. 

"Fuck—(Y/N) you're—cumming on mmm-mmyy cock I'm gonna—." And just like that, Kylo collapsed onto you pressing his cock as far as it could go into your pulsating cunt filling you to the brim with his cum. You could feel his seed deep in you; dripping around his cock that's still inside of you. He slowly pulled out and you sat up quickly on his knees in front of you. 

"May I?" You asked Kylo with his cum-coated cock still standing up. He didn't even hear you because his cock was still twitching with pleasure. You took his whole  
cock down your throat and licked up every bit of both of your arousals off his cock. 

"Holy shit (Y/N). You really do want to make sure we are taken care of." Kylo spoke. 

"Where has such a sweet princess like you been our whole lives?" Roman followed. They both layed down on each side of you; all three of you naked. You turned your head to each of their directions and they both gave you a sweet peck on your cheek. 

"Roman I don't think we can let her go. She needs someone to take care of her; make sure she's worshiped, pleasured, and disciplined accordingly." Kylo spoke. 

You felt awkward sitting in between this conversation like you didn't have a say in this predicament. At the same time, you wanted to hear them talk about you like a princess and you were flattered that they were so interested in you. 

Roman replied, "I agree. I think we will have to treasure her a bit longer."

At that moment you fell asleep laying flat on your back with both of them facing you. Would you have fallen asleep if you knew what the morning had in store? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought please! I have some ideas for continuing this and some more kinky things to write :) I only wanna continue if you guys liked this :)

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is alllll smut :) this one is just the intro


End file.
